Total Drama Island of Terror
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: The sponsors have brought everyone back after only six contestants were left, but the tree days of happiness together get overshadowed by mysterious and bloody dissapearances and there is no way to escape from the islad, will they survive the nightmare...


A/N: Got this cute idea just a few minutes before sunrise or by nightfall? Gahh…who the heck cares I haven't sleep since three days and had to much coke that things gets my mind to create the most twisted things or to come up with at least twenty fiction ideas per minute. Once when I had to much coke my mind threw out a fic plan which would be a crossover between fifty different Anime, ten Cartoons, four Movie, six TV Shows and seven Books…erm…I will not go there now…

Warnings: please guys only read this if you are really sure that later your mind won't create nightmares out of this or if you are faint at heart and stomach, for the others who have bothered reading the start of my first TDI fic have a little clue as to what might come…

I. Yesterday's happiness is so far away

* * *

As the sun started slowly raising above Camp Wawanakwa which had survived yesterday a big re-unions party thrown by the now again twenty-two campers. As only six contestants remained on the island got Chris a note from the sponsors that every voted out camper should return on the island for two days, yesterday was the day of they arrival and so to Chris1s disappointment there was no new challenge, but hey a party is also an awwwee-some thing.

_Flashback _

_Chris was standing in front of the remaining six campers who were about to fall back to sleep there o the spot, Chef Hatchet on his side like a bodyguard, well should both Duncan and LeShawna get angry and decide to go berserk on them was he there…_

…_at lest for a few second. The man would not admit it freely, but the way those two acted if really pissed off scared him. _

"_Jo Chris dude, can we at least be woken in a less cruller way?" Geoff asked as he rubbed his eyes. _

"_Hmm…no that wouldn't b e fun." Chris answered. _

"_Okey get over with it bra what sort of twisted challenge to torment us." LeShawna said I an annoyed tone. _

"_Sadly the sponsors canceled this fun of mine for today and for the upcoming two more…" Chris snapped in an annoyed tone at which the six campers stared at his curiously, did that mean that they had free for three days? _

_The six already wanted ask to get they little hopes confirmed or crashed brutally like usually here on this damned island, but then a familiar sounding cheerful yell brought them out of the stupor and made them turn to they left. Gwen felt her eyes widen as she saw Cody running in they direction waving happily Courtney and Bridgette not far behind her. Suddenly run Geoff past her like a lightning throwing his arms around the blonde girl and hugging her tightly. Not far from her was Duncan already starting a re-union-make-out-season and then Cody arrived by her. _

"_Hay Gwen." he greeted her with his tendermark innocent smile only to let out a shocked yelp when she hugged him even if it was in a way an older sister would hug her little brother who just got back from a class trip, but it was still a hug Cod reassured himself. _

"_Hay Cody how come you three are back?" the goth girl asked as she pulled away her pale arms still on the smaller boy's shoulders. _

"_Nuu-uh and we are not the only ones." at this stared all of them behind Cody in the direction of the Dock of Shame when they suddenly saw the other's approaching them smiling happily. _

_After the greetings, hugging and in some cases fluffy reunion s were done accounted Chris they only work for today and this was to set up a party for themselves. This was probably the fastest "challenge" they had ever done and now was everyone talking, dancing and having fun heck even Ezekiel, Eva, Noah and the Chef joined in by the dancing which was a big surprise for the ones who didn't know that the not the most social people of the ex-campers started to open up a bit. In Ezekiel's case was it because he was now under real people and the two bffl members teamed up with Lindsay and Beth to teach him the things he needs to know, well they were startled when Eve of all people stated to help in that out to. It was frightening at the start, but now were the ones residing in Playa des Losers were fine with it. In Noah's case…well both he and Cody found out that they love videogames so they were slowly approaching the level of "friends". _

_And so made the camper party nearly all night before going back to they teams respective wooden house. _

_End flashback _

Chris grinned satisfied, he had just set off his usual waking clock which meant that at least three or four members of both teams are awake and they will get the others out of bed like since the start, but then suddenly a blood curling scream could be heard from inside the wooden house of the girls and guessing from that scream it belonged to Courtney which was right confirmed for the host as a panicked Duncan threw himself practiculary out of the window of they hut and stormed to the girls while yelling Courtney's name. Well they getting together brought him hundred dollar in thanks to the little bet going on by the staff as to who will hook up with who, now only if they little know-it-all and videogame-geek would move to a new more intimate level like on the wake-a-ton then he would get three hundred dollars from each staff member. After more female screams of terror could be heard run the other boys also inside as if gone mad decided Chris to go and to check out what was wrong.

Entering the cabin he saw Courtney kneeling on the ground pale as a ghost as she buried her face in to Duncan's chest, her shoulders shaking from her sobs. The other girls were also clinging to the boys shaking and pale wait…there was one girl missing. Where was Eva?

"Hey Princess what is wrong, tell me." Duncan said in a surprising gentle voice as he rubbed her back with his right arm to calm the hysteric girl.

"E…Eva…sh….she disappeared…" the brunet broke finally out getting everyone's attention so they missed Ezekiel paling, well except Chris, the cameras and everyone who was at the moment sitting in front of the TV that is.

"Come on maybe she went early for a walk." Tyler tried to suggest.

"No she isn't." Courtney replied as the other girls also buried they faces in to the boys chests.

"How do you know?" Noah asked.

"Be…bec…because…SHE COULDN'T HAVE LEFT WITHOUT HER GUTS!" she screamed as with a violent move she pulled the bed sheet on Eva's bed back revealing the gigantic puddle of scarlet colored blood and inner organs, from the stomach, lungs, heart and EVEN the brain were laying there.

The girls screamed again in terror Cody, Noah, Ezekiel, DJ, Tyler and Harold fainted, Owen was puking his breakfast out Trent shut his eyes and tried to tune it all out and even Chris looked a bit startled he was not informed about such a thing happening.

"Okey everyone calm down there is still a chance that this is a new sick challenge from Chris." Duncan said as he walked over to the bed carefully drawing one finger over the still red organs only to pull away and back up to the opposite wall of the cabin. "Or they ARE real…" he said pale and this information made everyone scream again before grabbing they fainted friends and sprinting out of the cabin as fast as they could.

"Chris I think this would be the best time to call the police…" Heather said in a shaking tone, she was to popular to get murdered.

"Erm…would like to do that, but one of the cameramen informed me that all of our handys have disappeared, our radio system was broken and erm…someone had send the helicopter to work as a submarine and the ship just sunk.

"Hey guys did you notice that Chef Hatchet isn't here with us?" Gwen asked in a shaking tone as she clung to Trent's shirt as if it would be a lifesaving rope.

"Yet that you point it out I haven't seen him since he left the party." Chris said in a thoughtful tone.

"I would suggest we wake our sleeping beauties up and go looking for the Chef." Duncan said as most of the others nodded hesitantly…

…suddenly seemed yesterday's happiness so far away…

_To be continued…_


End file.
